


Sibling Hug!

by maskdemasque



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Siblings, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskdemasque/pseuds/maskdemasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Interhigh fulfillment art! Gou and Rin hugging for a photo, though Gou doesn't seem to be super excited about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Hug!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldleaves/gifts).



[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/abbylark/media/IH1_zps686255c2.png.html)


End file.
